Wireless local area networks (WLANs) link wireless devices. Under the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, a physical layer standard for implementing WLAN communications, access points (APs) communicate with associated stations (STAs). APs are base stations for wireless networks that transmit and receive wireless communications from stations. An AP and its associated stations may be configured in a basic service set (BSS), where the stations are associated with the AP in the BSS. As the demand for wireless throughput increases, APs are more densely populated. It is desirable for densely located APs to coordinate transmissions.
Interference alignment (IA) is a multi-device transmission method in which interfering transmitters pre-code their signals in unwanted users' receive space, enabling these receivers to successfully acquire signals intended for them.